


Diary Of A Sky Girl

by xPRUx



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Diary/Journal, F/F, Humor, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:33:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xPRUx/pseuds/xPRUx
Summary: Lexa encounters a book filled with very interesting observations.





	Diary Of A Sky Girl

The Commander politely knocked on the wooden post that partly held up the front entrance to Clarke’s tent. She waited patiently for about ten seconds before she casually entered. Her eyes made a quick search of the tent and the blonde girl was nowhere to be found. Lexa stepped around the room, stopping to look and admire at the way Clarke had decorated the interior, from the placement of a few simple furnishings to a small cache of handcrafted baubles. Her exploration halted when she came upon her common table. There was a book, a beautiful leather handmade notebook.

She picked it up, studying the intricate way it was constructed and weaved together. She noticed how the pages were skillfully bound tightly together. Lexa opened it to the first page and recognized the written language immediately. English. Aha. It belonged to one of the Sky People. She hesitated for a second, a little uneasy about invading someone’s privacy but then concluded that if someone left their personal thoughts out in public so carelessly, well then it must not be that private. Plus, she was the Commander so…

It was all very mundane at first. She skimmed and skimmed through pages and pages about their arrival, the first things they encountered. Animals, plants, water… Grounders. That gave her pause. What did this sky person have to say about her people she wondered.

“We’re going to kill these people!”

Lexa slammed her fists down onto the table, seething at the excerpt. She took deep breaths wanting to calm herself before she did something she might wish she didn’t. No, no. She was going to continue and see what else this Sky person had to say.

“Lincoln doesn’t seem to be like the rest of them. He’s so caring and gentle around me. I think I like him.”

“Octavia…” The brunette gritted out her mouth. Her mouth turned into an evil smile. She could not wait to address the young brunette.

“I don’t know what to think. I feel like an outsider among my own people. I can’t help that I feel drawn to the Grounders, to their people, their way of life, their customs. They are warriors. I would be proud to become one of them.”

Slowly, the wicked smile turned soft. It disappeared. She realized the first passage about wanting to kill her people was when their peoples first encountered each other, when they were at war against one another. They had killed some of her people as they themselves killed some of the Sky Crew. They had since became allies, never forgetting the people they lost, but starting anew. Lexa faintly nodded to herself. Octavia was not lying. She was taking on the ways of her people. The prodigal sky girl was slowly becoming a part of them. There was no doubt about that. Content for the moment, she read on.

She was becoming bored quickly. From reading about Indra’s incessant taunting to her grumblings about Bellamy to... oh great...

“Lincoln is such a sweetie pie! I’m his angel and he’s my He-man!!”

The Commander’s stomach churned. The brunette rolled her eyes, stomach queasy, almost about to upchuck. That is NOT the way a warrior speaks. Angel? Warriors are not angels! And what the hell is a He-man?

“I love the way he holds me. God, I love melting into his big teddy bear arms..”

The Commander cringed and almost threw up in her mouth. She prayed inside that she was NEVER that nauseating when she spoke of her love for Costia. Or that nauseating for any matter.

Boring, boring, boring. It went from mildly interesting to embarrassing to just plain gross, especially with her insipid rambling about Lincoln. So she went again, skimming and scanning, then her eyes stopped cold. Clarke.

The name sent shivers down her spine, goosebumps on her arms. She became apprehensive suddenly. Maybe there were things she didn’t want to know. But then again, maybe there was. Instead of reading internally and to herself, she began reading aloud. She didn’t know why she loved to say Clarke’s name but still..

“Clarke thinks she’s hot shit cause damn near everyone bows down and kneels to her. What a Princess!”

Hmm. The Commander did not like that at all.

“I mean, really, who died and made her Queen of Fuck Mountain? If it wasn’t for the art and her very basic medical knowledge mommy taught her, she’d just be your regular run-of-the-mill barbie doll.”

Lexa became confused. The tone was angry and mocking. But Clarke and Octavia were friends. She didn’t understand the manner in which Octavia spoke. Unbeknownst to the brunette, Clarke had been standing inside the tent, just in front of the entrance, and had heard everything.

“What the fu….” Clarke almost yelled in angry disbelief.

The Commander whirled around to see the blonde beauty storming her way over to her.

“Clarke! How long have you been standing there? Why didn’t you announce yourself?!” She tried deflecting, a little embarrassed that she’d been caught reading Octavia’s diary but mostly for Clarke’s benefit.

“What?! It doesn’t matter! I heard everything, now give it to me!” She exclaimed as she tried again to snatch the diary from her hands. They played keep-away for a minute when Clarke finally gave up.

“Look…”she panted,” if you’re not going to give it to me, then you’re going to keep reading.”

She gave Lexa a commanding glare which the brunette countered with soft and pleading eyes. But Clarke wasn’t having it. She stood her ground.

“If you wish Clarke.” She sighed in defeat. She knew this was not a good idea but the blonde girl had insisted. Really, Lexa just couldn’t say no.

“Like seriously, with her big knockers, sad cry baby blue eyes… what a blonde bimbo.”

“Hey!” Clarke defensively shouted. She began clutching again for the book but Lexa continued staving off her hands.

This was getting uglier and uglier. Lexa wished it had dawned on her earlier to skip to the more acceptable passages, if she had just skimmed a little further down.

“She’s a great leader. We wouldn’t have been able to survive this long without her.”

Green eyes carefully looked towards the blue ones that had been brimming with anger not a moment prior. Clarke’s features softened, not that much, but enough that Lexa could tell.

“It’s amazing what she’s done. She is our true leader. I would follow her anywhere and give my life for her.”

Another glance to the blonde standing only a couple feet away. She had simmered down greatly. The Commander was more than grateful. She wanted to read more to Clarke. She wanted her to see how much she was valued and loved. She searched for some more pleasant entries. There was more but nothing that excited the brunette to read. Until...

Clarke was waiting expectantly. She had calmed down profusely. In truth, hearing the not so nice things Octavia had to say didn’t surprise her. They had a bit of a rocky start when they first landed. It just hurt to hear it now since they had moved way past that. Still. Lost in her thoughts, she didn’t notice the brunette’s extended pause.

“What?”

“Uhh… I’m not sure. Shall I continue?” She asked, a bit confused. The blonde girl nodded yes.

“I can tell the Commander has eyes for her.”

Her heart nearly palpitated out of her chest, eyes almost out of her sockets.

“What does she mean Clarke? Of course I have eyes… and who is this her? And... how would I have eyes for her?” Lexa questioned, completely clueless.

Clarke couldn’t believe it. How the Commander did not know that she was the she? She supposed she should just thank her lucky stars and hope that she would not catch on.

“And she most definitely has eyes for the Commander.”

The brunette questioningly looked at Clarke again, waiting for an answer. Clarke merely shrugged, looking as puzzled as the Lexa looked.

“I’m sure Clarke and the Commander are getting busy..”

Clarke choked on her saliva, almost spitting it out. “What?!”

“I do not understand Clarke… what does she mean…”

The blonde couldn’t find her words, any for that matter, as flames began to scorch and rise up her face. A heat wave swarmed throughout her body, reddening her cheeks.

“Of course we are busy. We are planning a war against the Mountain Men. We must take all the time needed to prepare. I do not understand her skepticism.” Lexa spoke, attempted to work out the questions in her mind. None of which Clarke even tried to answer, or seemed to acknowledge.

Clarke closed her eyes, shaking her head. This is not happening. She looked at Lexa. She looked like a confused puppy. And before she could come up with a way to stop it, Lexa continued the onslaught of the diary.

“I mean who could blame her really? The Commander is hot!”

“Hot.. what does that mean.. the Commander is hot.“ She looked at Clarke bewildered. “She has never laid a hand on me Clarke,” the Commander said a bit heated, with conviction. “How can she possibly know the warmth of my body?”

The blonde chuckled to herself. This cannot be happening. And still, she could not believe that Lexa did not understand. She had been around the Sky People for a good while now. How could she not understand the lingo?

“I think she means attractive. Hot…means attractive.”

“Hot means attractive?” Lexa thought about it for a good half a second. “Huh.” She pondered again, but looked somewhat pleased.

Clarke realized that she needed to put a stop to this before anything else came out that could not be unsaid. “Lexa, please, let’s just leave it alone already. It belongs to Octavia and…”

“The way they look at each other… they practically undress each other in front of everyone. It’s so funny and so obvious..”

“Oh my God!” The blonde leaped forward, surprisingly catching the Commander off guard, as her fingers made quick contact with the diary.

“Lexa please..” she jumped up clamoring to reach the book as Lexa’s hands held the book high up above her head, moving it quickly around, fighting off Clarke’s hands. Clarke noticed the amusement in her eyes and small smirk that the brunette was now sporting.

“This is not funny. You need to give it to me now!”

That only made motivated Lexa to keep it in her possession. She had never seen Clarke so flustered. Lexa, still dodging Clarke’s hands, held her stare as her mouth turned up to a full on smile. She couldn’t help how fun this was. Clarke glared back as the brunette's eyes lit up with a dare.

“The Commander always looks like she’s in heat and Clarke looks like she can’t wait to open up her legs for her.”

Her smile fell flat immediately as Clarke began blushing furiously.

‘Oh my God’ the blonde girl whispered. She glanced over at the Commander whose face was ever changing. Confusion, realization and then something she had never quite seen on her… a blush. A pink voluminous blush.

“She was talking about us… she was referring to us this whole time?”

Clarke painfully nodded.

Lexa almost felt like she wanted to cower away, remembering what she had just read out loud to Clarke. Clarke sensed the tension more so as the silence filled the tent. She couldn’t help but to look into the eyes that were already trained on hers. The brunette girl took awkward steps closing the gap between them while Clarke had already felt drawn in towards her.

“I’m sorry Commander,” she softly said. “Octavia… you know..,” she shook her head in annoyance,” she has a wild imagination.”

“Is that right..”

The other girl simply nodded, eyes still glued to hers.

Without even knowing, the brunette had suddenly reached for the diary, opening it, searching. Clarke held her breath or perhaps was losing it as they remained close together. Lexa stopped turning the pages when she found what she didn’t know she was looking for.

_‘The Commander always looks like she’s in heat..’_

She let the words slip and slide out of her mouth, so deliciously. Clarke had seen the way her lips moistened when she spoke. She heard Lexa purr as she allowed herself to inch closer, feeling Clarke’s heat suddenly all over her.

_‘... and Clarke looks like she can’t wait to open up her legs for her..’_

The blonde sky girl shivered, looking down as she could no longer look Lexa anymore. Not her face, not her eyes, not her mouth, nothing. She closed her eyes as she saw images of her legs opening, receiving what she had been wanting, and from the person she had been wanting it from. Suddenly she felt an intense wave of desire consuming her and a finger caressing her cheek, willing her to open her eyes. When she did, she saw the usually bright green eyes ten shades darker.

The Commander set the book down on the table, never looking away from the blue eyes staring into hers. Clarke felt her legs instinctively inch open, spreading apart ever so slowly. Lexa looked and saw she was making space for her to enter. She snaked her arms around Clarke’s waist, as her knee began its journey towards a certain center. The Commander closed her eyes in heated expectation as Clarke steadied herself for what she knew was about to happen.

 

A knock outside broke them apart instantaneously as an oblivious brunette with braids stepped inside.

“Oh.. there’s my diary.” She went and grabbed the book off the tabletop, and walked back to the tent entrance, stopping just before walking out.

“Clarke.” She nodded.

“Commander.” She nodded again.

Clarke slammed her eyes shut in frustration as Lexa grunted in annoyance. They looked at each other, gauging each other’s eyes as to whether to pick up where they left off. But it was over before it began. The moment had passed and between the awkwardness and the uncertainty, they both realized that they could not continue. At least not then and there.

The Commander gave her a small smile and walked out in haste, drawing attention from her guards, which she waved off. She moved quickly to a less populated area of the camp. She needed to compose herself. But everything inside begged her to go back to Clarke’s tent. “Damn Octavia!” She cursed out loud and stormed off in search of the smaller brunette.

Clarke remained where they had stood, still unsure of what had just happened. She wanted to go after Lexa and continue but the moment was gone. And to make matters worse, she was completely turned on and there was nothing she could do about it. She strided out her tent fuming, ready to strangle her target. “Damn Octavia!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I've posted this and other stories on another site. FF.net and I've changed a couple things for this one. Not too much though. Just FYI.


End file.
